Rorschach's Redemption
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: When Rorschach saves a 35 year old woman from being raped in an alleyway, he finds himself being pulled into an investigation with this girl’s secret past. During this time this investigation brings the two closer together. Full summary inside.
1. Alleyway Troubles

Alright I watched the movie "Watchmen" a few days ago and had this really neat idea for a story including Rorschach/Walter Kovacs and an OC person I made up named Elaine Le'Fonte. I thought it sounded cool so now I want your opinion.

This has nothing to do with the movie but it includes; Laurie Jupiter/ Silk Spectre II and Daniel Dreiberg/Nite Owl II as a couple but it does not include; Edward Blake/Comedian nor Jon Osterman/Doctor Manhattan nor Adrian Veidt/Ozymandias.

Ages:

Rorschach- 45; Dan- 40; Laurie- 35; Elaine- 35

Normal speaking; _thinking and emphasis; _Rorschach's Journal entries; _Change in place._

Summary: When Rorschach saves a sexy 35 year old woman from being raped in an alleyway, he finds himself being pulled into an investigation with this girl's secret past. During this time this investigation brings the two closer together. Will this woman change Rorschach, or will her past get her first? RorschachXOC; DanielXLaurie.

* * *

Rorschach's Journal, June 11th 1985;

While I was walking through the disgusting city that is New York I stumbled upon an alleyway that didn't seem right. There was too much noise to be a stray and mangy cat rummaging for food. I went in thinking it could be absolutely nothing and that this was a waste of time, but what I saw was just another bit of proof of this city, a woman was about to be raped.

-*-

"No! Let go of me!" The woman screamed at the masked man holding her against the wall.

The man may have been masked but his smirk was noticeable. "No I don't think I will. You see the boss just wants me to bring you in but I think I'll do something to you before I take you two him my little whore."

"No! Let me go! Whatever he wants he can just suck dick!"

A laugh came out from the man's covered face. "Feisty, just the way I like them." His hands trailed down to the edge of her above-knee skirt. His hand then went under and up.

"_No!"_

His laughter was killer as his lips neared her face. Just suddenly he was pulled away from her and thrown into a dumpster.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Rorschach asked the man in his flat, emotionless voice as he was slowly approaching him.

The man placed a hand on the top of the dumpster and pushed himself up from the floor. "Well wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would." The anti-hero answered as he took the man's arm and threw the man to the other side of the alleyway. The man got up quickly and ran towards Rorschach. Rorschach looked around and found a discarded crowbar by his feet. His picked it up and swung it just in time to hit the man in the side of his face. The man stumbled to the side until he stumbled his way to the wall. Rorschach went back up to the man, took the back of his shirt collar, pulled him back just to slam him into the wall again. Rorschach did this repeatedly for a small while until another hit to the head with the crowbar ended the small conflict as Rorschach would have called it. The crowbar dropped to the ground with a small series as clangs as he made his way towards the woman who at the moment was wrapped up in a ball and breathing heavily into her knees.

"You alright?" He asked as his hand went extended towards the woman.

The woman sighed and looked up at Rorschach, showing not one bit at fear towards him. "Fine as I'll ever be after an experience like that. Thank you." She placed her hand in his.

He lifted her up to her feet and released her hand. She then started brushing dirt off her and fixing her clothing. Rorschach looked at the woman with confusion. He could have sworn his head tilted to the side. _How come she's not scared of me? Everyone else in the city is. _He thought as the woman continued fixing herself. But that thought soon passed as his thoughts wandered somewhere else. _What was he talking about when he said he was supposed to bring her to his boss? What could anyone want a beautiful woman like he---_ He stopped dead in his thoughts. Beautiful woman? Where the hell did _that _come from? True she did look beautiful. She had long blonde hair, not as long as Laurie's hair but just past shoulder length. She has nice legs, cute face and her eyes look like they're amethyst. Her appearance overall was pretty miraculous. Though her ethnicity deceived him.

"Excuse me?" The woman spoke.

"Yes?"

"I said 'I'm Elaine Le'Fonte. Nice to meet you Rorschach.'" Ah… she's from France.

"'Nice to meet me?'"

"Of course."

"…"

"If you're wondering, I don't judge people just by rumors I hear. I judge them from the action I see myself and since you saved me from being raped…" She drifted off, like she herself did not know how she would end that sentence.

"Either way." Rorschach intervened. "You're welcome Miss Le'Fonte. Go home quickly and relax there." He turned around.

"Wait."

Rorschach sighed mentally. _Save a woman and then she wants to repay you. I should have seen this coming. _Rorschach turned around only to feel warm lips on his left cheek.

"Thank you again." She then walked quickly around him and out of the alleyway. Yep. Defiantly a French woman.

_Daniel's house:_

"Alright Laurie. I will be there I promise. Of course I won't be late." Daniel Dreiberg hung up the phone and proceeded towards his living room. Laurie Jupiter and himself have been together for the past 2 years. Tonight the two had reservation for a dinner and a show at Radio City Music Hall for the 8 o'clock show and lately Dan had been always late since he must always do 'another act of heroics.' This time he has Rorschach doing his calls. Sure he could have asked someone else but he trusted Rorschach. He wouldn't abandon his task for the night. _I should treat him to something later. _Daniel reached for his coat and keys and opened his front door only to see Rorschach walking up the steps.

"How'd you know I was coming?" He slightly teased as he just walked in.

_Great. I'm going to be late. _Dan thought as he closed the door and placed his coat and keys on the desk. "What is it Rorschach?"

"I'm just staying in your house until I actually get a call." Answered Rorschach from the kitchen. "I'm going to eat your beans. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't. Don't worry."

"I never worry." The sounds of a can opening came from the kitchen. "Go on your date. You're going to be late."

"Nice rhyme." Daniel commented as he grabbed his coat and keys once again. "Thank you Rorschach. I owe you big." He opened the door and exited his house, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, yeah." Rorschach didn't care for rewards of any kinds. Though that one reward that that Le'Fonte girl gave him still was in his mind. _That's a first. _He thought as he raised the bottom part of his mask to reveal his nose and mouth. He had never been kissed on the cheek before, not even by his own mother. His mother. The cause of his becoming. Though he would never blame her, the woman who brought him into this unforgiving world, he still feels hate towards her. _'I should have gotten that abortion!'_ She told him once. But did he receive a big blow from that statement? No. That's the answer. He was numb and by that age he learned how to ignore her, how to ignore his surroundings in his home. What he couldn't ignore was the taunting, painful words of those who bullied him as a child. He showed them a lesson of course, he's now Rorschach isn't he? Over the course of the years the lessons became more violent as some would call it, others called it murderous. But did he care? No. _Does _she _care? _What the hell? Where did _that_ come from? _Wait. This already happened. Déjà vu. Great. Now _I'm _French. _

An actual sigh escaped from his mouth. He hasn't taken one bite out of his meal yet. This was actually frustrating to him. What did this Le'Fonte girl do to him? Absolutely nothing. Just an innocent kiss on the cheek and he goes berserk. A mental sigh approached him along with a growling stomach. _Might as well eat. _His spoon dipped into the can.

* * *

So… what do you think? Please review and flames are welcomed. I just want an opinion. Tell me if I should continue. And also could you tell me if you think the title's good so far? I didn't know what to call it so i just called it Rorschach's Redemption. If otherwise, please tell me your opinion.


	2. Le'Fonte Information

Chapter 2.

* * *

Rorschach's Journal, June 11th 1985, second entry; 

I'm still bothered by what the man in the alleyway said. I'm usually not so bothered but this sounds like a far deeper matter than just him rapping Miss Le'Fonte (name gets scratched out) the woman. I shall go deeper into this for the case and nothing more. 

-*-

_Daniel's house, 10: 04 pm;_

The door clicked open as Daniel and Laurie walked into the house.

"Thank god you weren't late Dan. Just one more minute and the dinner would have started." Laurie said to him as he closed the door behind them.

"Well for that I should thank Rorschach. Where is he anyway?"

"Maybe he went on call." Laurie suggested as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Come on Laurie. Before we get too far, let's see if he's even in here alright?"

Laurie sighed. "Alright. But if I lose my sex appeal it's your fault." She then went upstairs.

Dan chuckled as he searched the whole floor with no Rorschach in sight. He then decided to go down to the basement or a.k.a. his anti-hero office. There the light was turned on so he knew Rorschach was down there. And there was Rorschach, on the citizen search computer. Like the name implies, it searches for citizens and any information on that person. _He must be on a case. _Daniel thought as he walked towards his friend.

"On a case Rorschach?"

"Yep."

Daniel placed his hands on the desk and looked at the screen. "Suspect?"

"No."

"Bystander?"

"No."

"… Then it's personnel?"

"You finally got it."

"So who is he?"

"You're unusually curious."

"You don't usually use my computer."

"… Fair enough. It's a she. Elaine Le'Fonte."

"Sounds French."

"_Is_ French."

"Oh-la-la." Dan erupted in laughter.

"Not funny."

"I think it's hilarious. So… she hot?"

Rorschach stopped what he was doing to look at him. "Last time, if I am mistaken, you were going out with Laurie Jupiter."

"I'm just kidding. God Rorschach."

Rorschach mentally sighed. This is why he doesn't use Dan's computer. "I've got to get to work." Rorschach said as he turned back towards the computer.

"Alright, alright. I get the message. Now let's see if you get this one. 'Privacy please.'" Daniel then turned and walked away.

Rorschach made a growl like noise. _I really need to get my own computer. Now let's see. Elaine Le'Fonte. Father was a French banker; mother a Can-Can dancer. Did some ballet as a hobby until age 10 which was the age when her mother got shot to the ground. Father relocated to New York where she attended NYU. Her father got robbed and killed. She a psychologist with her own building… Why always a psychologist? This looks interesting. Second year of college, got pulled out with 6 others by the Secret Lab Organization and wasn't heard from for a whole month. Came back to collage alone. Other 6 pronounced dead. Organization closed. Huh. Interesting indeed. Must have been the cause of the closure… or maybe it got closed and she got out. Hm…_

-*-

_Le'Fonte's Psychology, June 12th 1985:_

In the main lobby a reception desk was parked right in front of the entrance all the way to the wall, with room for a worker to get behind. Behind the desk a window with a room that is a records room. A glass separated the lobby with the records room with a small slot so that files could be passed between the receptionist and the filers. A door was located to the left side of the desk (when you look straight at it) leading towards the records room. Many chairs were around the lobby though all were empty. One hallway was to the far right. It was quiet with only the filer and receptionist the only ones in sight. That silence was soon broken when a man ran out of the hallway.

"I'm cured! I don't have any more fear of cats!"

The brown haired receptionist placed her hand on her mouth and snickered behind the cover of her hand.

The man turned towards the receptionist. He ran towards her. "Show me a picture of a cat- do anything cat related!"

"Um… meow?"

"Ha! No cowering!" He ran back towards the center of the room.

"…O…k."

Elaine walked out from the hallway. "Mr. Ryans, please control yourself."

"But I'm cured! Thank the Heavens!" Mr. Ryans quickly walked towards Elaine. "God bless you."

"Gesundheit." The receptionist smartly put in.

Elaine shook her head side to side. "Please excuse Mrs. Baxley. She can be a smartass sometimes."

"Oh I don't care! I can finally see my dying mother in her house infested with all those cats! Thank you Elaine!"

"It's my job Mr. Ryans."

"Thank you." Mr. Ryans said again as he cheered his way out the building doors.

A short amount of silence.

An eruption of laughter came from Mrs. Baxley. "That was so fucking hilarious! He was most defiantly the nuttiest case we've ever had."

A sigh escaped Elaine's mouth. "Be nice his mother is dying."

"Yea Rebecca." A voice came from the back room. A young man with black hair emerged the door. "She is dying!"

A scoff came from Rebecca. "Mike, don't tell me you don't think that's funny."

"It's funny I can admit that but I don't make such a big deal out of it." Mike walked towards Elaine. "Here's Mr. Ryans file."

"Thank you Mr. O'Conner. I would have to put the results in and send it towards the rehab facility Mr. Ryans is in."

"_Was _in." Rebecca said as she stood. "You cured him."

"I sense tease behind your voice." Elaina stated.

"Hardly."

"Now lie."

Rebecca stomped her foot on the ground. "How _do _you do that?"

Elaina took a breath and released it. "I'm a psychologist."

"Oh… Burn" Mike stated.

"Well." Rebecca sat back down. "Touché!"

"Okay now you're just mocking me."

Rebecca made a small laugh sound and went back to work.

The psychologist shook her head. "You see, this is why you're a receptionist and not a psychologist."

Rebecca raised her hand and stuck out her middle finger.

"Alright." Mike intervened. "Miss Le'Fonte your last appointment canceled."

Elaina looked at Mike. "Why? We were having a breakthrough yesterday."

"Something else of more importance showed up."

She shrugged. There was nothing else to do know except see if anyone will walk in to make an appointment and that's Rebecca's job. "Then I guess just pick up and prepare for tomorrow. We have 30 more minutes left."

"Hallelujah." Rebecca added.

Elaina rolled her eyes and proceeded towards her office.

-*-

_Le'Fonte's Psychology, June 13th, 1985 closing time:_

"Oh come on…" Rebecca whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on. I'm sure you'll see _someone._"

"Rebecca, I'm not going with you so you can try to hook me up with some bastard."

"No, wait no! This time, he owns a major business." Rebecca shot her boss an innocent smile.

"No, you're lying."

"How do you _do _that?! I swear to God, it is _not _psychology."

Elaina rolled her eyes.

"But she is right boss." Mike spoke up. "I mean, you're 35. You still, if you don't mind me saying, have a nice body and you still have not been married once."

"I'm married to my work you guys." Elaina countered.

"That's not good enough! Do you want to become an old lady with a bunch of cats?!"

"Like Mr. Ryans mother?" Mike added.

"I'm not doing to be like Mr. Ryans mother… I'm not a cat person."

Rebecca just stared at her boss for a quick second before shaking her head and changing her last sentence. "Okay fine. You'll be an old lady with a bunch of dogs all alone in a house."

"I won't be alone. I'll have the dogs."

A groan escaped from the mouths of her employees.

"Useless!" Rebecca yelled.

Mike sighed. "You're going to ruin your social life."

"I'm social! For God's sake I'm a psychologist with a great personality!"

"Then use that personality to marry someone!" Rebecca yelled as she put on her coat. "I'm leaving. I've got a date with some aspirin." The receptionist then ran out the door.

The two left looked at each other then at the door. She was right. So was Mike. That's something Elaina can agree with. She just hasn't find someone trust worthy with her and her past. It's a past she wished never happened but cannot control. Sure she has gotten used to it but it's not the same.

"I've got to leave too Elaina." Mike said. "My wife's expecting me home for a great big dinner and such."

"Alright. I'm going down to that café to get in this last report for Miss Andrea and her family."

"She's a sweat girl isn't she?"

"Very. It's just her parents, more precisely her mom."

"Oh well. Can't control people."

"No… but you can help them."

-*-

_Outside the café:_

The parking spaces where just spots where the sidewalk was narrowed so someone can park their car. She luckily was able to find a spot quickly. In the car she got her purse and redid her hair before getting out. Closing and locking the door behind her, Elaina went inside the café only to figure out that she left her wallet in her car. "Great. This always happens to me." She proceeded outside and towards her car. She opened the door and reached over the middle consol to grasp her wallet. She soon got her body out of the car and once again closed and locked the door behind her.

"Well hello Elaina Le'Fonte." A voice sounded behind her. She turned around of course. "So pleasant to see you here." Another masked man talked to her.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? Another one of my men tried to kidnap you two days agot but failed. Your little savior Rorschach caused severe damage on the man. Was dead the moment we arrived."

"How do you know that Rorschach-"

"Was the one that saved you?" A small nod came from Elaina. "I recognize his handiwork anywhere sweetheart. Now if you don't mind," The masked man extended his hand towards Elaina. "Come."

Elaina looked at the hand at back at his face. "No. And too bad you're in the middle of the road."

"I'm not in the-"

Elaina quickly ran into causing the man to get pushed out into the road. A sudden loud sound came from the man's right. He looked over to see a truck coming straight at him. He jumped backwards and dodged the truck just in time. By the time the truck cleared, Elaina was already in the café.

A growl came from the masked man. "Damn it!" His fist slammed on the hood of a car causing a small dent.

* * *

Character ages:

Rebecca Baxley- 30; Mike O'Conner- 25

Review please.


	3. Kidnapping

Chapter 3.

* * *

Rorschach's Journal, June 13th 1985;

While I was doing my nightly surveillance I noticed the woman from the alleyway leave the café. She was nervous from where I stood from across the street. She got in and drove off in quite a hurry. Looking to my right a see a car with a dent in its hood. Interesting. Something must have happened.

-*-

_Rorschach, patrol, June 14__th__ 1985:_

The anti-hero walked the streets in the shadows of the buildings and of the people passing by. There were occasionally a few stares but he ignored them. They should be used to it by now. They know he's in the city. There was at some point that Rorschach did in fact wonder why they stared at him and they're scared of him, but the answer was right in front of him. He's Rorschach. Anti-hero that wanders the streets looking for the next case or victim others would say. He decided at that moment that he didn't care for what the city or world thought of him. Nor what that _Le'Fonte_ girl thinks either. Damn girl. Her background told him everything about her except for why she was pulled away for one month and was the only survivor of the 7. It puzzled his mind. He was actually considering on going to where the girl works at some point and just _ask_ her but Rorschach doesn't just _ask_. It has to be something that is of last resort, especially when it comes to _this woman _or any other women for that manner. It's his goddamn phobia of women. He can admit he has a phobia. It was all because of his mother's beatings. Women to him were all a waste of time. He didn't care when he found out his mother died. Fuck, 'good,' that was what he said. But shit, this _girl! _It aggravates him to no end. Also, a psychologist. His worst enemy ever. These people. Thinking they can _fix _him. He's not some broken toy that needs hot glue, oh fuck no. Rorschach took a deep breath. _If I don't get killed_, this _will be the death of me._

_Le'Fonte's Psychology, Elaine's office:_

A blonde haired girl, 16 years of age, sat in front of Elaine. Fidgeting with her fingers she spoke to Elaine. "It's just… all the psychologist couldn't help me and… I… I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Andrea." Elaine quietly said. "The problem isn't with you. From what you keep telling me, the abuse that your mother gives you is something because of your drinking father."

Andrea looked up from her hands. "I know that there's some connection between father's drinking and mother's abuse but I just don't see what exactly."

"That's why I'm here Andrea. Now tell me, what did the other psychologist do?" Elaine pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

"Well… they took me in and started talking to me. They showed me a series of Rorschach Tests and…"

To Elaine, the poor girl's voice drifted away. _Rorschach Tests… heh. That's pretty funny. There's the Tests and there's a person. I shouldn't laugh though. _

"---and they also did an at home sit down but my mom never attended those."

"Oh… yes." The psychologist cleared her throat. _I didn't even write one thing. Sure I knew that already but what was the point of pulling this out? _"Just what I suspected." Elaine said as she placed the notebook and pencil away.

"What? What is it?"

"The other psychologist were only focused on you Andrea. You are alright besides the after abuse trauma. The fact is, it's your parents that need these sessions not you. More precisely, your mother needs these sessions but I believe that your father's drinking is the cause of the abuse. You said that he passes out during the day and leaves you and your mother doing all the work correct?"

"Yes. Where are you getting at?"

"Maybe your mother wishes to spend more time with your father or maybe would enjoy your father to actually do his chores. In that case," Elaine stood. "You need to bring in your parents and yourself in one day."

Andrea stood in a bolt. "What? Bring my mother?"

Elaine exhaled. "Yes I understand the abuse she might give to you when you ask so why don't you ask your friend, the one you told, to come with you during the asking and when coming in. If also possible for her to stay at your house for the night just in case. You're mother isn't mean just abusive. I'm positive that once you bring her in and I have just one talk with her and your father everything will be alright. I can guarantee that."

"Really? But… wouldn't that cost more?"

"Hm…" Elaine tapped her finger on her chin and then smiled. "Andrea I don't usually do this but, there will be no charge for your parents. All they would have to pay in the end is for the sessions."

"Really?" Andrea repeated. "Thank you!" Andrea went up to Elaine and hugged her.

Elaine was a bit shocked but hugged the girl back. "There, there. Just bring your parents in at anytime you can alright?"

Andrea broke away from the hug and nodded.

Elaine nodded in turn. "Just make an appointment by calling Mrs. Baxley."

"Okay. Thank you again." With that Andrea waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

Elaine smiled and walked out of her office and down the hallway to go into the lobby. She arrived just in time to get one last wave from Andrea which Elaine returned.

"Such a sweat girl boss." Rebecca claimed.

"Very sweat." Mike added.

Elaine just nodded. She knew. As a psychologist you get to know people more that they led on to let you belief. But Elaine is a special psychologist. She can know more about a person easily. She must admit that 16 years ago, the time of her one month 'disappearance,' she was afraid of her ability but soon learned to get used to it and put it into her work.

"Boss. Boss!" Mike yelled.

"Huh what?"

"You spaced out. Anyway, what do you want me to do with her file?"

"Uh… give it to me." Mike handed her the file. "Huh… usually don't space out."

Mike just shrugged and went on his way to the back.

_Le'Fonte's Psychology June 14__th__ 1985, closing:_

Elaine looked over at Rebecca who was once again smiling at her. Elaine sighed. "No Rebecca. I'm not going!"

A little bit surprised, Rebecca stumbled over her words. "I-I wasn't going to ask that. Wh-what are you talking about?"

The psychologist groaned. "Rebecca, trouble me one more time and I swear to God, you're fired."

"Oh… okay."

Elaine sighed once again. "Close up for me you guys. I've got to get to the bakery before it closes."

"Alright." Both employees answered as Elaine exited the building. Getting into her car, she quickly took off.

-*-

_Bakery June 14__th__ 1985:_

She once again parked her car. This time the parking lot was a long parking lot with just enough room for two cars to pass by each other. She got out and this time made sure she has her wallet. She quickly got out and ran towards the bakery's door. Even near closing the bakery was still closed. If she gets in line before they close the door, she will be served. She got in just before the clerk closed the door. "Hah. Perfect timing." She then got in line. At least 5 other people were in front. _Shouldn't take long…_

Outside the masked man from yesterday went up to her car. Quietly he popped the hood of the car and pulled out the spark plugs to the car. He then quickly closed the hood and ran off down the block to a car that was waiting. The car was a 1979 model of a Ford Thunderbird, maroon colored.

She got outside carrying the loaf of bread. She got in the car and placed the loaf in the passenger seat. She then tried to start the car but it wouldn't turn on. "Oh come on." She tried over and over again but just gave up. She spotted across the street a phone booth. She got out of the car once again with her purse; she closed and locked the car and proceeded across the street.

The maroon car started up and rushed down the street ramming a red light. Elaine was half way across the street when the car braked suddenly in front of her. "Hey!" She yelled. She then noticed the masked men inside the car. _Oh… shit. _She quickly turned but the men were faster. They got out and grabbed her from behind. "No! Let me go!" The men struggled but was able to pull her backwards. While she was struggling she dropped her purse on the ground.

Then some guy yelled. "Let her go!" He started running towards them but one of the men pulled out a gun and shot him causing the man to fall on the ground. Screams erupted and in the confusion, Elaine was pulled into the car and was tied up. Then a rag was pressed over her mouth and Elaine quickly passed out. The car sped away.

-*-

_Rorschach, June 14__th__ 1985, patrol:_

He was walking in front of the television shop by pure luck when the announcement came on.

"We interrupt this broadcasting to report a kidnapping of Elaine Le'Fonte."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the many televisions.

"She was pulled into a maroon 1979 Ford Thunderbird and was last seen heading west on 19th street."

Rorschach turned and looked at the street sign. _What luck, 19__th__ street. _He then saw it. The Thunderbird rushed down the street, dodging all cars. Rorschach then ran towards a car parked at the red light, the Thunderbird rammed, and opened the driver door. "Get out." The driver quickly obliged, practically falling onto the ground. Rorschach got in, closed the door and slammed on the gas.

* * *

Will Rorschach be able to rescue Elaine? Will his luck run out? Will that guy get his car back? Will we find out what was the whole deal with the Secret Lab Organization? Find out next time in, Chapter 4!

Lol. I had to do that. Whoo. Review please.


	4. Rorschach to the Rescue

Chapter 4.

* * *

The maroon car went on for miles. Sooner or later the city lights were left behind in a dust cloud. Rorschach did his best to follow the car but still keep a big enough distance to not make it look like he was following them. It worked. The Ford turned off to the left into a hidden dirt road covered by the shadows of the forest. Rorschach parked himself across from the dirt road and noticed that the car went on farther into the woods. Rorschach turned off the car lights and turned into the road. He then noticed that the other car stopped at a gate. He was about 100ft away, a great distance to say the least, so he turned into an open area in the trees, just big enough so that the tress concealed his car in case another car came by. He got out and saw the car enter the gates. There were two guards but at the moment Rorschach didn't feel like causing a scene. He snuck his was towards the cement wall and pulled out his grappling gun and shot it. It latched on to the top of the wall and quickly by silently, Rorschach made his way up.

Once at the top of the wall, that's when he saw her. She was being dragged out of the car and was continued being dragged into a building. _She's drugged. _He thought as he jumped off the wall. Now was the question of how do you get in? He spotted an open window off to the side of the building. _Always top floor._ Even though the building was 3 stories high, it was still top floor. He then made his way towards the building. He has to get in quick.

-*-

_Inside the building:_

Elaine groaned. _Was I drugged? _She wanted to put a hand to her head but found out she couldn't. Her eyes opened at that. _Where am I? _The room she was in was relatively large. It's was very bland besides a giant curtain that was to the far left. _What could be behind there? _She then looked into the issue of her hands. Looking down she sees her hand tied up and not only that she was tied up to a column. _Awesome. _She thought sarcastically.

"Finally awake?" The masked man who kidnapped her said as he walked up to her.

She blinked a few time. "'Finally awake?' Finally awake?!"

The man started laughing. "You were doused for the whole three hour ride."

"Three hours…" Elaine was flabbergasted. Three hours? She's three hours away from home? Nice. She shook her head. "Alright, where's Wilson? I know he's here somewhere."

"I'm right here Elaine." A new voice came out. The masked man in front of her moved aside to reveal the man who spoke, also wearing a mask.

Elaine groaned. "What do you want Wilson?"

Wilson smiled. "We never got to finish our experiment Elaine. Remember? Who got closed down?"

"Then why in the Sam hell did you kidnap me for?"

"The Organization may be long gone Elaine but the people are still here!"

"Including Soren?"

"Including Soren."

Elaine just stared at Wilson.

"Oh don't worry Elaine. Soren wishes he was here. He sends his love."

"Fuck his love."

"Aw…" Wilson started. "Still pissed from when you found out you had sex with him just so he can lead you in?"

Elaine's breath caught. She loved that bastard. He was 24 at the time and she 19. She knew she shouldn't have let him in but couldn't help but falling into his lying trances. Just like that man in the alleyway a few days ago, he wanted the pleasure of her body for himself before his boss got his hands on her. Sure she didn't get pregnant but she lost her virginity to that lying dick. She sighs, releasing her breath.

"But did you hear?" Wilson continued. "_He's _the boss now."

"_What?!" _Ah hell no! If he's the boss there's no telling what he'll do to her.

Wilson laughed. "And he made me second in command. No more snack boy Elaine."

She was shocked. Soren and Wilson? The top two of this non-existent Organization?

"You sure missed a lot in the last 16 years." He backed up just a bit. "Plug her in."

"Plug me in? What?"

Two masked men came up. One held her down while the other placed electrodes (1) on her forehead and on the side of her head. She struggled of course but didn't prevail.

"Now Elaine, you will help us finish our experiment."

_Rorschach, inside the building:_

After climbing into the window Rorschach made his way down the hallways. Finding that the kidnappers don't use the upper floor, he made his way down to the second floor to see that they don't use this floor neither. _Talk about over-building. _He finally made his way down to the bottom floor. He walked around for a while until he heard a scream. He ran towards the scream and stopped at the corner into a big room. Here he spotted Miss Le'Fonte tied up to a column. He was watching until he heard a voice behind him.

"Put your hands up intruder." Doing what the voice tells him to do, Rorschach raised his hands up. "Now turn around." Rorschach turned and the voice turned out to be an unmasked man holding a gun. "Don't move!" The man yelled at Rorschach. Suddenly Rorschach lunged forward.

_Elaine:_

Wilson put his hand under her chin. "Now, prepare to have a---"

Gun shots were heard from the the far right of the room. The light of the explosion from each shot was lighting up the end of that corridor. As suddenly as they started they ended. Everyone was looking towards the hallway. Wilson then spoke up. "We have an intruder you idiots! Go!"

The masked men were making their way towards the hallway when suddenly Rorschach jumped out from the hallway and shot them dead.

"Rorschach!" Elaine asserted. To tell the truth she was surprised to see him.

The anti-hero dropped the now empty gun and picked up another. He soon started making his way towards Wilson and Elaine. "Let the woman go." He commanded in his flat voice.

Wilson looked at Rorschach and then back at Elaine. "Friend of yours?"

Elaine looked at Wilson and then back at Rorschach. Wilson too looked at Rorschach who was now nearing closer to the two. "Did she tell you?" Wilson asked Rorschach.

"She didn't tell me anything. I hardly know the woman." Even though that was half lie half truth, Rorschach was interested in what the kidnapper was getting at.

"Ah. So you're just rescuing her. For the second time I presume. Well. I guess I should tell you about Miss Elaine here."

Elaine's mouth dropped. She hasn't told anyone about her ability.

Rorschach was now really interested. Seeing the woman's mouth dropped gave him a big insight that this includes her one month disappearance.

"Elaine here was chosen out along with 7 other people to take part in an experiment that includes the mineral iron. Iron at a certain extent is said to have electromagnetic waves. What the Secret Lab Organization did was produce the perfect electromagnetic iron; we called it I27-T. The 'I' of course standing for iron, the '27' standing for how many times we had to make it and 'T' standing for telethapy."

"Telethapy?" The anti-hero repeated.

"Precisely." Wilson continued as he walked towards the curtain. "The next thing we did was to melt down I27-T and inject it into our subjects."

Rorschach looked at the tied up woman. She in turn was looking at him and nodded.

"We injected it but only one survived the whole process; Elaine Le'Fonte, or by this time we called her The Mind Reader. The next part of our experiment was why the Organization was closed down. We were planning to take the brain waves of Elaine, which were now telepathic, and 'upload' it into this." Wilson grabbed the curtain and pulled it down to reveal a huge gun. Both Elaine and Rorschach gaped at the gun. "With this gun we could have blasted New York and know everything about a person, or put it into many guns. We designed its battery so that if we don't want to use the huge gun, we'd use these." Wilson pulled out a gun that has two wires hanging out. "Attach the wires to your head and you can see everything as Elaine here would see them."

Placing the gun down, he walked away from the guns. "Because you see, unlike her just reading the thoughts that pass through our minds at the moment, she can go into the bowels of your mind and read everything about you. The only problem is she has to see your face completely. Isn't that right Elaine darling?"

Rorschach looked at Elaine who closed her eyes and nodded. Rorschach was astounded. He was rescuing a mind reader. _She would make a great anti-hero. _The back of his mind acknowledged. This was something Rorschach could actually agree with. She would. No one would have to use the citizen search computer to look up information.

"Now, to deal with the intruder." Wilson pulled out a gun from his holster and pointed it at Rorschach. The anti-hero looked at Wilson. Elaine just watched helplessly. If Wilson had his mask off she could have read his mind but she can't. "Nice meeting you Rorschach. Now die." Wilson pulled the trigger.

Rorschach dropped to the ground and rolled off to the left towards Elaine and shot Wilson. Wilson staggered a bit but kept firing at Rorschach. Rorschach continued moving off until he was behind Elaine's column. He took out a pocket knife and cut the ropes from behind, setting her free.

"Rorschach he's coming around the column!" Her voice warned him before a groan was heard. Rorschach placed his back on the column and then quickly circled around the column shooting at Wilson wildly. The bullets hit Wilson repeatedly until the man fell to the floor. Wilson's blood pooled around his deceased body. Rorschach went up to the woman who was sprawled on the ground. _The guy must have hit her. _He placed his hands on her shoulders and sat her up.

She groaned as she felt herself sit up. She opened her eyes to look straight into Rorschach's ever changing mask. Boy did she wish she could read his mind. Actually know what happened and what he thinks about it from his point of view. Come to think of it, she wishes _he _could read _her_ mind. She only wants it fair. Besides, one thing Wilson left out was that she can't help reading people's mind. It was an impulse she herself cannot control, even after 16 years. That's why she was a great psychologist. She can become her patient, take their point of view, and take the abuser's point of view, _anyone's_ point of view. But right now, all she wishes was to read his mind. To see what he thinks about her ability. _He's the first one to know about your ability outside the Organization. _The back of her mind told her. _That's true. _She thought. Suddenly his voice got her out of her thinking.

"I said, 'Are you alright?'"

"Oh… yea. Fine as I'll ever be after an experience like that. Thanks." That was the same line she used the first time he saved her he noticed. This actually freaked him out. Why did he notice it?

He helped her up onto her feet. A quiet 'thanks' escaped her lips. She then looked over to the huge gun. "We've got to destroy that." She said more to herself than to Rorschach.

He left and got two regular guns. When he came back he gave one to Elaina. "Then let's destroy it." The two then shot at the telethapy gun. An explosion occurred shortly after and the two stopped almost simultaneously. They then exited the building together. It was time to go home.

-*-

Rorschach's Journal, June 14th 1985;

I rescued Miss Le'Fonte again today. I found out that she has a power; telethapy. She was code named 'The Mind Reader' and the Organization was the cause of her 'ability' as she calls it. On the way back to New York City, she told me that I was actually the first to know about her power outside the Organization. She also stated that she cannot control which minds she reads. An 'impulse' she calls it. I have come to call her Miss Le'Fonte instead of 'that woman' or 'that girl.' She would make a great anti-hero which is the reason because of this. Halfway back to New York she fell asleep. Call me crazy but she looked… cute.

-*-

* * *

1: When doctors measure brain waves to attach electrodes, or small circular pads, which send neurons into your brain to read the brain activity.

Please review.


	5. Horrible Situation

He woke her up once they entered the city limits. The sun was about to rise as she directed him through the empty city. They turned into a neighborhood community, an expensive one by the looks of it. Just a few more turns and they arrived at her house. A quaint two story house. While other houses may have been three or maybe even four stories tall, hers was two. She said she had the contractor build it like that. He would have asked if she didn't have enough money to build another story, to blend in. Like she could actually read his mind- but can't since he still had his 'face' on -she answered.

"What's the point in blending in? I don't want to be like everyone else."

And with that she exited the car, signaling him to come out as well. He obliged and got out of the car. He took one more, good glance at the house and compared it to others. Others didn't have a garden in the front, nor had two trees at the beginning of the driveway, or had a lawn gnome placed between two bushes which once again, no other house had. Every other house had fountains, a clear, barren front lawn, and every driveway for every other house was decorated with tile, hers was not.

"It's a game I like to play with the other owners." Her voice ranged out. "When ever they add something to their houses, I get the exact opposite of whatever they got. 'Cause you see, if one house gets something they all follow. Mindless people."

The more he lingered the more similarities the back of his mind found between the two. They both don't like blending in, they like playing games only they probably know of, and overall they're just different. Then came the seriousness.

"What am I going to do today?" She asked Rorschach. "I was thinking about going to the police and telling them that someone saved me or something."

Rorschach thought for a moment. "Go ahead and tell them I saved you. And when you go to the police station take this car with you. I bowered it from some citizen."

"Yea 'bowered it.'" Elaine did air quotes around the two words.

A small smirk came out from his mouth. True you couldn't see it through his 'face' but it was still a smirk. "I'm returning it am I?"

"No, _I'm _returning it."

The smirk on his actual face grew a bit bigger. She smiled at him. "Thank you again Rorschach." She went up to him and kissed him on the right cheek. "Thanks." She repeated as she made her way towards her front door.

_Not again… _He thought as he turned and started walking away.

_Police station, June 15__th __1985:_

Elaine arrived in the 'bowered' car at the police station. She parked it in an open space and made her way towards the station. She only had a few hours of sleep last night, not because she couldn't sleep but the fact her alarm clock woke her at the usual time of 6:30 am. She went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" The policeman looked up from his files.

"I'm Elaine Le'Fonte. I was kidnapped yesterday."

The policeman looked flabbergasted. "Y-your Miss Le'Fonte?" She nodded in response. "But you got kidnapped." He inquired as he looked for her file.

"I know. Rorschach rescued me."

By hearing the anti-hero's name, the whole station got quiet. Then suddenly a criminal started yelling and cursing his name. _Must have caught him yesterday. _Elaine thought. _When does the guy sleep? _

The policeman brought her attention back on him. "Rorschach saved you?"

She looked at the officer and looked into his mind. _I can't believe he can't believe that. _"Look, I know he's Rorschach but he does save people… In his own way." She quickly added. The officer looked at her like she was nuts, and she read that too. "And before I forget, he bowered a car from a citizen so that he could keep up with my kidnappers. I brought it with me, its right outside."

"Uh-huh…" The cop nodded as he took this information in. "We're going to need to ask you some questions."

She read his mind; all questions were about Rorschach, none about her kidnapping. _How rude. _She thought. "If they are questions about his whereabouts I have no fucking idea because you know why? I got _kidnapped _yesterday!" She yelled at him.

The officer slumped down in his seat. "Right. Sorry."

"Yeah. Now where's my purse?" _The nerve indeed. _

"Right." The officer got up and left towards the back. He returned a while later carrying her purse. "Is this is?"

"Yes."

"Check if everything's in there."

She found that everything was in fact in there. "Everything's here."

"Alright, then in that case, no questions shall be asked and you can go."

She nodded and turned on her heals. _Now to get a bus. Wait, that's right. My car… Got to find a phone booth. _With that thought she walked out of the station.

_Daniel's house, June 15 1985:_

Dan woke up and got out of bed. He put on his robe and quietly made his way out of the bedroom. _Last night was defiantly the best._ He thought as he climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen. That's when he noticed. His door towards the basement was open. Daniel walked through the doorframe into his lighted basement. _Someone must be down here. _Suddenly a voice ranged out.

"Hello Dan. Trying a new fashion statement?"

Dan turned and saw Rorschach with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Rorschach. How'd you get in?"

Rorschach walked past Dan and into the basement. "Went through the window. Don't leave it open at night."

"I'll remember that." Daniel followed Rorschach into the basement. "So where you in here before?"

"Yeah. I wanted to find out some information about iron."

"Iron?" Daniel couldn't believe his ears. Rorschach interested in a mineral? Unlikely.

"It turns out that Elaine Le'Fonte was injected with a special type of iron the makers call 'I27-T.' This iron was created with a high electromagnetic field. When it was injected into Le'Fonte, her brain absorbed the field and made her into The Mind Reader."

"'Mind Reader?'" Dan repeated.

"Exactly."

Daniel then remembered something. "She was kidnapped yesterday."

"Already got into it. That's where I got this information and that's why she was kidnapped."

"Ah… Do you think they'll try to kidnap her again?"

"It's unlikely but possible."

"Hm…" Daniel placed his hand on his chin. "I would like to meet her, this Elaine. She sounds quite interesting."

"More than you know." Rorschach quietly said to himself.

-*-

Rorschach's Journal, June 15th 1985;

I told the whole story to Daniel and Laurie. They agree that Miss Le'Fonte has a remarkable power. They both want to get to know her. I am planning on introducing them but for the time being, I need to clear my head. Something just doesn't feel right. I need to have another talk with Miss Le'Fonte.

-*-

_Le'Fonte's Psychology:_

Elaine walked up to the doors. The doors were locked and the sign was turned to say 'Closed.' She should have seen this coming. She was the only psychologist there and since this is a psychology building, why would it be open? She expects that sometime today reporters would rain down upon her but they probably won't. Maybe just a small little report saying 'She has been rescued.' _They would probably say the police saved me. _She turned and went towards the bus stop located right in front of her building. She had called the Tow Company to collect her car from the bakery. She expects that the 'Organization' sabatoshed her car. She sighed. It would probably take two days to find out what's wrong with her car. If she's lucky it will only take a few hours but that's unlikely. This is New York for God's sake. When does anything take a few hours nether or less a day?

She looked across the street and looked at a little girl who looked lost. Looking at her face, Elaine discovered she was lost. Her name is Emily and she lost sight of her mother. Feeling sorry for the girl, Elaine quickly crossed the street and went up to the little girl.

"Hi. Are you lost?" Elaine asked already knowing the answer.

Emily nodded slowly. She was about 6 so Elaine knew she can talk.

"I'll help you find you mother or father." Elaine kneeled down on the ground so that she was eye level with the lost girl. "What's your name?"

The girl rubbed the bottom of her shoe on the ground nervously before answering. "Emily."

"Emily." Elaine repeated. "Pretty name. Now why don't you show me where you last saw your mother?"

The girl pointed to across the street at the drug store. "She told me to wait outside and she went it. I wasn't looking so I don't know if she came out or not."

Elaine nodded slowly. "Come on. I'll go look in for you." She extended her hand to the girl.

Emily took it and together they crossed the street. Elaine looked at Emily. "Stay here alright. I'll come out before you know it."

Emily looked scared. "That's what mommy said."

Elaine's eyes widened a bit before she went inside. She looked around and could not find one living soul. "Hello?" She called out into the emptiness. Thinking about what happened yesterday to her, Elaine was cautious to make sure she wasn't walking into a trap. The back door suddenly was slammed open by the wind. Elaine jumped and looked towards the door. She walked carefully to the door. Looking in the dark room, Elaine was forced to go inside the room. "Hello?" She called out again. A string hit her head. Elaine took two steps backwards and pulled on the string. It turned on the light and there she saw a horrible sight. The girl's mother was hacked up into pieces. Placing a hand over her mouth Elaine backed out of the room and quickly turned around to come face to face with the owner of the store.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" He asked.

Elaine looked at his hands and gasped at the sight. In his right was an ax and in the other was Emily's head.

"You're not getting out of here alive sweety." He took a step towards her as he dropped the girl's head.

Elaine read his thoughts, read his sanity, his memories, everything. _He's gone psychotic. _

The man raised the ax in the air. Elaine thought on her toes and grabbed the raised arm before it came down. Using her strength to hold up the arm, her leg kicked the man's shin causing him to stagger backwards. She ran around him and hid behind a shelf.

"You're not going anywhere." He started limping towards the shelf.

Suddenly Elaine had an idea. She was behind a shelf. Elaine pushed the shelf down and ran out of the store where she ran into an officer.

"Woah little lady."

"There's a man in there that killed---"

"We know." The officer interrupted. "Go in! Move, move, move." The officer ran around Elaine and charged into the store with the other officers behind him.

Elaine walked backwards until she was suddenly pulled around the corner. "Hey!"

"Shh. Be quiet." The familiar voice told her.

"Rorschach?" She turned and found herself correct.

"Alright?"

"Yes but that was horrible." She placed her hands on her face. "And I was the last one who talked to her."

Rorschach gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. It's not safe here."

Elaine nodded slightly. He then led her away from the drug store.

* * *

Chapter 5 done. Please Review! For those of you wondering, that was not the same officer from the station. He would of called her by her name if that was him.


	6. Secrets and funny moments

* * *

"So where are we going?" She asked. They were about five blocks away from the horrible scene at the drug store. She was walking beside him in broad daylight. There were many stares at the pair. She read their thoughts while they breezed by. Many of which were just questioning the pair, others were dissing him, thinking so many things that she herself wouldn't want to repeat. She knew he saw them too because there were some thoughts who were suddenly caught off.

"We're going to my friend Daniel's house." He answered her. He's used to being stared at but he feels uncomfortable knowing that they are staring at her too. He knows them like the back of his hand. These people who are too preoccupied with the sight that they don't even think about it. He wonders if she too feels uncomfortable, he would, he does.

Elaine looked at Rorschach by the corner of her eye. "I'm glad you have a friend Rorschach. I wouldn't imagine staying in this city without even a companion." She told him, her sentence holding another secret sentence. _I'll be your friend too if you let me._

Now it was his turn to look at her by the corner of his eye. For once he didn't know what to say. He didn't hear the secret behind her words but what he did hear shocked him. Did she once understand what it was like to be alone? _Of course she did. Her father died leaving her all alone in the world. _The back of his mind asserted. But she must have had _some _friends at the time to comfort her.

The rest of the way they walked in silence. Ignoring the stares and glares thrown in their way. Having many secrets between them unsaid. One of which they both shared, _I love your company. _

_Outside Daniel's house, June 15__th__ 1985:_

Rorschach and Elaine made their way up the front steps. His fist rose to pound on the doorframe. A quiet 'coming' was heard from behind the wooden door. It was a few quiet moments before the door opened to reveal Nite Owl.

"Hello Dan, did I interrupt something?

"No, we just got back from a call." Nite Owl looked at Elaine. "Who's this?"

"Elaine Le'Fonte." Rorschach answered.

"Oh. Hello Miss Le'Fonte. Come in quickly."

The two went in. Elaine a tad bit shocked to see another anti-hero. Sure she knew of the Watchmen group but didn't actually think the others were still around.

"Hello. Um, just call me Elaine please."

"Of course, of course." Nite Owl disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with Silk Spectre behind him. He introduced the girls. "Laurie, Elaine. Elaine, Laurie. And I'm Dan." Dan extended his hand towards Elaine which she shook. Laurie copied the movement.

"So you're the Mind Reader we heard so much about."

Elaine quickly went wide eyed as she moved her head towards Rorschach. He then just walked away towards the kitchen before the girl could open her mouth. Elaine then redirected her head back towards the pair of anti-heroes. "Yes that would be me."

"So you read minds and memories. That's pretty cool." Laurie complimented.

"Oh thank you. I must admit it was hard at first; reading any mind that walks by but I put it into good use. I'm a psychologist."

"Well that's… helpful."

"Very"

At that moment Rorschach walked back into the room, holding a can of beans in his hands with a spoon. His mask was raised up to only reveal his mouth. Usually he'd reveal his nose as well but with Elaine there he became self-conscious. Luckily to him, she didn't notice him come in.

Dan had a hand to his chin. "I wonder if it works."

Elaine at the moment just stopped mid-sentence. She was starting a conversation with Laurie on her 'power,' as Laurie calls it, helps her in psychology when Daniel's five words came into her brain. She turned to him.

"'I wonder if it works?'" She repeated. He only nodded. Her mouth dropped just the tiniest bit. She walked up to him and pulled up his eye mask. Dan was surprised but was soon to become even more surprised. "You were born in 1945, your father was a banker who left you a large inheritance, you prefer technology than strength, you have an Owlship you nicknamed Artie after Archimedes, Hollis Mason was the original Nite Owl, every Saturday you would meet him for drinks, you're in an affair- or relationship as you'd rather call it- with Laurie and tomorrow night you were thinking about taking her out to eat and ask her to marry you there." She turned to Laurie. "Your answer? Yes." She turned back to Dan. "Congratulations, you're engaged." She then walked out of the way of the two as they stared at each other with their mouths open. "'Wonder if it works,' indeed."

Rorschach had to put his mask down to smirk. That was simply hilarious. She single handily embarrassed the two of them without even trying. Priceless. "Congratulations you two."

"Oh and sorry." Elaine turned to face Dan. "I know that you were practicing for almost 1 month, but know you don't have to do it unless you want to. And uh… it's impolite to have your mouth open for a long period of time."

Both Daniel's and Laurie's moths closed. They were engaged in a whole much more different way.

"And Laurie, are you going to tell him or what?"

Dan's head snapped to Elaine. "Tell me what?" His head then turned to his fiancé.

Laurie grinned at him and giggled. "I'm pregnant?"

"…" Inside, Dan was screaming.

_Meanwhile at the building in the woods:_

A group of unmasked men stormed the building. They went around the whole building and surrounding area, completely closing off the perimeter. An average sized black haired man walked into the room Elaine was once held captive.

"Someone get the telepathic guns." He ordered to the men.

"Sir. The big gun was destroyed."

He walked towards the big gun and assessed the damage. "Nonsense. When something is broken, it can always be fixed."

* * *

End of chapter.


	7. Unlikely visitor

* * *

Rorschach's Journal, June 15 1985;

I escorted Elaine back to her home. She was telling me about the whole incident with Dan earlier today. She says that he deserved that embarrassment. All I do is smile underneath my face. Once we reached her home she waved me goodbye and proceeded inside her home. I in fact have forgotten to talk to her about the Organization. I shall have to see her again tomorrow.

-*-

_Le'Fonte's Psychology, June 16__th__ 1985:_

The moment Elaine entered her building she was showered with so many 'Thank God you're okay,' and so many worried comments and thoughts that she ran straight for her office and locked herself in it. Today was not one of her best. Today was Sunday and instead of her work office closed it was open to make up for yesterday. Sundays weren't always her best, that's why she didn't open the building on this day. She sighed as she sat down in her chair. She then saw it. A note that had the name 'Andrea' on it. Elaine reached over and read the note. _So, she'll come in tomorrow. _Poor girl. Elaine saw a lot of herself in that 16 year old. Not the abuse or such but her personality and the way she thinks. They both shared the same thought, to not judge people by what other people say; it could turn out to be wrong. _And how wrong they were. _Elaine thought as Rorschach slipped into her mind. He wasn't all that bad. Maybe a bit rough but very likable once you get to know him. He's also mysterious. _Just the way I like them. _Elaine giggled at the thought. No, there's no way she thought of Rorschach that way. Right? Her smile was wiped away from her face. Wrong? Her heart suddenly starting beating hard as she was thinking about this subject. She has to be wrong. She can't possible like him in _that _way. Not that there's anything wrong with liking him that way but it's just unethical and possibly unhealthy. Sure he saved her two times. One from being raped and being kidnapped at the same time and the other from actually being kidnapped. _But that doesn't matter. Chivalry is dead. _Elaine thought. _It lives on through him. _The back of her mind countered. Huh. That was cheesy. _But true. _She didn't know who thought that up, her or the back of her mind. To tell you the truth the back of her mind was actually her old mind before the I27-T was injected into her brain. She found that out almost immediately from being injected. She still remembers the thought that passed through her head. _The Mind Reader may reside in this body, but Elaine Le'Fonte resides in its mind. _Maybe the same thing goes to Rorschach. Maybe who he was before is still in his mind. Maybe his old self helps him through his life, maybe it doesn't. Maybe it's as cruel and dangerous as Rorschach is now. A frantic knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Um…" Rebecca's shacking voice ranged out. "There's someone here to see you."

Elaine stood and walked towards the door. "Who is it Baxley?" Oh was that girl close to getting fired.

"Just… Just see for yourself!"

The psychologist sighed. She could get another receptionist. She unlocked the door and opened it. She was surprised on who she saw on the other side. "Rorschach?"

"I'm coming in." He burst into the room quickly and stood off the side of the door. "Close the door."

"Okay…?" Still shocked from seeing him in her building she closed the door.

"I have questions to ask about the Organization that took you 16 years ago."

"Alright but theoretically, I signed a form which said they could have taken me." Thanks to the ass named Soren.

For a moment he didn't say anything but then got quickly to the point. "They said they injected you with I27-T correct?"

"Yes and I became The Mind Reader I know that."

"Why don't you think they couldn't make the mineral to power the machine directly?"

"Well if you think about it the mineral would be just what it is, melted or solid. So what I'm thinking is that the brain waves of the human mind were enough to power the machine along with the mineral compound."

"Hm. Makes sense. But what I couldn't understand was why out of the 7, you were the only one to survive."

"From my 16 years experience of going into people's minds and reading them is that each mind works differently. Each mind is different because of the brain waves. What I'm hypothesizing was that my brain waves worked along with the electromagnetic field of the melted mineral instead of against it. Think of it like magnets. The same field, wither it be positive or negative, would bounce off each other, have one negative and one positive they click."

"Again, makes sense."

"Science was my favorite subject in school." She cleared up. "Got straight A's every year, couldn't say the same thing for math though."

"..."

"Sorry. Excess information." Elaine made a small sound, sort of like a laugh but more giggle than laugh. _Oh God I hate my laugh. _

"… Right." He thought that sound was cute but for know he had a few more questions to ask.

_Central Park, June 16__th__ 1985:_

Daniel gave Laurie the ring this morning. Might as well since the surprise was ruined. He wasn't mad at Elaine for embarrassing himself in front of Laurie and Rorschach; in fact he wasn't mad at all. In fact, he should thank Elaine next time he sees her. She was right. He didn't have to do it anymore. He dreaded the damn thing. Sure he wanted to ask her but just the thought of it made him so nervous he might have pissed his pants. Thanks to Elaine though- ha – no more 'I'm-going-to-piss-my-pants-soon' Dan anymore. Right now he here was walking Central park hand in hand with his fiancé.

Here she was. Walking hand in hand with her fiancé Dan. The ring he gave her this morning was so beautiful. Must have cost at least a grand. She was happy. Not only did she have a laugh about yesterday but now she was engaged to the man of her dreams. She was living in a perfect world that no one could take away. She has to thank Elaine next time she sees her. She knows the Elaine and her will be great friends. Practically best friends. They're both the same age as well. _I would need to find out when her birthday is. _Laurie thought. Laurie then placed her head on Dan's arm. This is the life.

_Le'Fonte Psychology, June 16__th__ 1985:_

"So is that the last question?"

"I believe so."

"Glad I was able to give you more insight on the problem."

He nodded at her; giving her his thanks. She smiled at him and gave a small nod.

"Did you get your car back?" He suddenly asked.

"No. No I didn't."

"Would you like me to walk you back?"

"Um…" _I don't want to trouble him. _She thought. _He's offering. _Her mind declared. _Yea but—_she argued. _Say yes! _Her mind yelled at her. _It's better than taking the bus. _Her mind continued. "Sure. Thank you. It beats taking the bus I guess." _My line. _Her mind told her. _I must be going nuts. I'm talking to myself. _

Rorschach nodded once more at her. "When should I come by?"

"Around 6, 6:30pm. We're closing early since Sundays we're not usually open."

"…"

"Sorry again. Too much information."

"It's alright." He assured her before opening the door and exiting.

Elaine stood silently for what seemed like forever. _Did he really just come visit me at work?_ Seconds later her silent question was answered.

Rebecca charged in with Mike behind her. "What did he want?"

"Yea what did he want?" Mike echoed.

"He wanted to ask me a few question about my kidnapping."

"… Oh." They both said.

"Well okay." Rebecca continued. "As long as he's not coming back. He gives me the hibbie jibbies." She shivered for emphasis.

"Pshaw." Mike waved his hand in a carefree matter. "He doesn't scare me one bit."

_Yea right. _Elaine thought. _The moment you saw him you nearly shit your pants. _She sighed. Is she the only one who wasn't scared of him? Surely there must be someone else besides his friend Dan and his fiancé. She chuckled at the thought. She must admit. That was funny. "Shouldn't you guys get to work?"

"Yes!" They ran out of her office.

"Bring in the first patient while you're at it!" She yelled.

_Outside Le'Fonte's Psychology:_

Rorschach stood in the shadow of a tree. He stayed close to it. He tried to blend into his environment. It worked. People passed by without even noticing him. He was just watching. He then walked away, now being noticed by all those around him.

-*-

Rorschach's Journal, June 16th 1985;

It is amazing how a building can conceal activity. From working citizens to a murder in an apartment building. A building that may hold some of those working citizens. A murder that may have been a loved one to one of these citizens. A building that was scheduled for demolition. One that if the murder was planned at the right time, the remains of the body would have been lost in piles of ashes and then covered up by asphalt that would soon become another building. Though not one for the working citizens and not for the now homeless people who couldn't find another home in time. No. It became an empty lot. For poverty hit and nothing could have been built on it because there is no money. Years later the asphalt breaks apart revealing the decayed body. Look at what this body had to go through to get discovered and for what? Nothing. The loved ones are too dead.

* * *

End of chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks.


	8. Conversations

_

* * *

Elaine's house June 17__th__ 1985:_

The psychologist sighed as she slaved over the stove early in the morning. Rebecca is really getting on her nerves. Wither it was the kidnapping that got her all warped up or the fact that Rebecca was becoming annoying Elaine didn't know and didn't care. Here she was making crepes for the girl since today was her birthday and she didn't get anything for the receptionist. She actually thought about this in a dream; which was about how unbearable Rebecca would be when Elaine walked into the building without a present. Her receptionist loved her crepes. 'I would marry them if I wasn't already married to Bernard,' she told her one day. Elaine sighed again as she finished the last one.

_Rorschach, June 17__th__ 1985:_

He was currently just leaning against a brick wall in an alleyway. Nothing huge. Literally only to hold a dumpster. He hated this. Hated just standing there while so many catastrophes that he didn't know about occurred. There could be a molestation of a girl across town, a robbery just down the road, a hit in a club. But what he hated the most, and this bothered him, was the fact another kidnapping of Miss Le'Fonte could be in the process of being planned right now and he didn't know where it could happen. Surely where ever she is but when exactly. Sure he could keep an eye on her for about five hours of the day but that would make him a stalker wouldn't it? But then again, when did he care about what he was being called? Overall; he hated not knowing.

A car passed by quickly and was soon followed by two cop cars with their sirens at full blast. Rorschach got off the wall. He wasn't about to stay here any longer, not in this alleyway. He started walking away from the alley and towards really nowhere.

_Le'Fonte Psychology:_

She stood outside of the building, right in front of the glass doors. She saw the small party inside her building. There were balloons, a small cake with only one candle on the cake. She saw them but they didn't see her. Holding the plate of 10 crepes in her right hand with her purse dangling from her elbow and chocolate syrup in her other hand she was struggling now to get the door open. When she finally got it with no help from her employees, she was attacked by the receptionist.

"What'd you get me boss?"

She held out her hands. "Here." Elaine answered with slight angst behind her voice.

A small gasp came from the mouth of her receptionist. "Crepes! Thank you Elaine!" She took the dessert quickly and made her way to her desk. "Now we can have a party!"

Elaine sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead. "You guys have a party. I'm having the day off."

"_What?!" _Both her workers practically yelled. She couldn't be serious. She was the only psychologist here.

"You heard me. Just call one of my colleges that are in town and ask him to work here. Tell him or her that I'll give them $100 for working here today."

"But boss." Mike spoke up. "You never take a day off unless you're firing someone."

A groan came out of Elaine. "Oh really?" Elaine turned and exited the building. She never always fired someone when she took a day off; that was just the cause most of the times. She could hear Rebecca's loud sobs from the outside of her building. She probably already narrowed it down to her.

She left the block and kept walking towards the park. She always went to the park to relax and to think. She always went to the littler parks and not Central Park. Too noisy. As soon as she entered one of the gates to the park she became relaxed. She always enjoined nature and the many things it has to offer and when she moved to New York with her father she was devastated. There were hardly any trees except for the parks. No wonder in cities such as these they're no oxygen and just pollution. She wandered deeper into the small park, stopping only to buy a bottle of water from a cart. As she walked away she heard one of the things New Yorkers stay around carts for.

"What do you mean three bucks for a bottle of water?! Down where I live at it's only a buck fifty!"

She snickered at the remark. True she is French but she is also a New Yorker. She has to admit that when she was younger she loved hanging around cart and mocking tourists. She hasn't done that for years now, she has to do that again sometime soon. She casually turned her head to the left to look at a magnificent oak tree when standing in the shadows she spots Rorschach. _What the hell? Is he spying on me or something? _She stopped walking and grimaced. Great. She shrugged to herself and walked over to him. He was leaning on the tree by the time she walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask. She wouldn't have to ask if she could have read his mind but she wasn't complaining.

"Hm." He replied.

"That's hardly an answer… Were you spying on me?"

"I was watching over you." He answered almost immediately.

She blinked. "Just because you happen to be a member of the Watchmen doesn't mean you need to watch over me."

"I was just making sure you were alright."

She blinked once more. "So you care." It wasn't much as a statement it was more of a question. There was no reply from him. "So you _do _care."

"No."

"Well you didn't answer me."

"I don't care. I never do."

"So you're worried."

"Never worry neither."

"That's a lie."

"No."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"… Can you say something else other than 'no'?"

"No."

With her left hand she slapped her forehead. True she thought that was funny but seriously. You cannot start a conversation with this guy so easily. She had conversations with him before but most of them were about her. Now that the topic is about him he's pretty much mute. "Alright." She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"… What's with the one word answers?"

"You were asking questions that could have been answered with one word."

"But that was like what, 12 words?"

"Exactly."

"… Again with the one word." She turned, placed her back against the tree and slid down to the ground. "You don't like to have conversations do you?"

"Hm."

"Is there something wrong with them?"

"No I just rather hear other people talk."

"Oh…"

The silence engulfed them quickly. They both did not know what to say next. That small insignificant word that escaped her mouth was the end of the small talk. There was no way for either of them to add onto that word or subject. Then so; the silence raged on. It was then broken by her.

"One day I'm going to get out of this city." She said more to herself than to him. "Move down south and get a farm. Raise animals and make profit out of them. Maybe goat and cow milk, sheep wool, breeding mares." She exhaled softly.

He overall didn't know what to think of her remark. He tried to examine her facial expressions. When he did he noticed the expression to be far off and distant as if she was thinking or _dreaming _of her farm life. Did she use to have a farm in France? If so she had to leave it behind. She probably made good friends with the animals on the farm and relented when leaving them behind. But she didn't stop there.

"I hate this place." She continued. "I use to love it so much, with change and all but it just got old. I hate that this city is too dangerous and unforgiving. Sirens everywhere you go and the stupid traffic. Also the lack of consciousness and support. I swear, no one cares what happens to anyone unless they know the person and even they still might not care. God this place sucks." Her expression then showed that she came back into her surroundings. She looked up at him and gave an apology smile. "Sorry about that. I'm doing that more often lately." She looked back out towards the park. "I just really need to get out of this city." She added with a small chuckle.

He now was amazed. She shared his thoughts. This city is unforgiving. You would really have to watch your back in this place. Everywhere else you wouldn't have to as often. "It's quite alright." He told her as his head moved back up. It was quiet for just a bit more until he spoke up once again. "You're successful here though. Would you abandon that to live somewhere else?"

"You do care." She told him before she replied to his answer. "And yes I would leave it. Even though I have a job and my own building, to me it's not the most important thing in my life. It's my welfare and how I feel in an environment, not what I profit from it."

"Hm." Was all he could say. Either she was also great in writing and literacy in school along side with science or she had a long time to work on that small speech of hers. He then noticed it. There was a ring on her right hand. As he noticed the days before, she never wore rings. By the looks of it, the stone was a ruby that was cut into a circle and placed on a golden ban. The stone itself was placed in a sort of crown that held the jewel to the band. "The ring on your finger, what's its story?" He asked trying to keep his voice to sound casual, like he actually asked that question on a day-to-day basis.

She looked down at it and then back up at him. "It's actually the Organization ring that was given to the original members. Don't ask why I kept it because even I don't know why."

"Hm." That ring was very suspicious. It probably didn't have a tracking device or anything along the line's but it was still suspicious. The silence once again enveloped them.

"I get my car today." She suddenly told him. "It's going to get dropped off at my job at closing so I'll have to go back and pick up my car. That means you won't have to trouble yourself to walk me home."

"It's no trouble Miss Le'Fonte."

She laughed suddenly. "Can you please call me 'Elaine'? Every time someone calls me 'Miss Le'Fonte' I just imagine myself 25 years older."

"Hm." He would still call her 'Miss Le'Fonte.'

She then stood up and turned to face him. "I really must be going now; it's near lunch time for me."

He nodded at her. She in response nodded back before walking away from him. She in that moment just realized that she was the calmest she'd ever been with him. When she walked away she felt calm but not as much as before. _That's strange. _She thought as she walked towards the nearest park exit.

* * *

Review please.


	9. Once again

Chapter 9. Sorry it took a little while for an update. I was trying to finish my other story _Uma Plains.

* * *

_

_Le'Fonte Psychology, June 17__th__ 1985, closing time:_

Elaine made her way to the building. She opened the door and was bombarded with pleases.

"Please boss! I need this job! Please don't fire me!" The girl literally got on her knees.

She sighed. "Fine. But please respect the patients and do your work when I tell you to."

"I'll do anything! I promise."

"Then stand up, you're not getting fired."

Rebecca got up as she was told. "Thanks."

"Eh I know."

Mike walked up to the two women. "We called Mrs. Centara to come in today."

Elaine at the mention of the name perked up. "Really? How is she?"

"She was doing great. She had to leave about 20 minutes ago so she could pick up her kid from baseball practice and don't worry; we gave her the $100 for you."

The psychologist nodded. "Thank you Mike. You guys can go ahead and leave if you want. The car towing company is going to drop off my car here."

"Why not at your house?" Rebecca asked.

"Would you want these strange men going to your house to drop off a car?"

"Well… yes I guess. But I---"

"You do it your way, I do it my way."

"Okay."

Mike spoke up. "I'm going then. I have to go get some groceries." He collected his coat.

"Alright, that's fine with me."

The man nodded and went out the door.

"If you don't mind," Rebecca started. "I'm going to stay here and file some more." She then moved towards her desk.

Elaine shrugged. It was closing time and if she wanted to work than so be it. At that moment she saw the truck arrive with her car. She went out the door and walked towards the parked truck. "Thank you for bringing my car here from across the city." She thanked the driver who got out of the car but was looking for what she guessed was the papers in the truck. When she got no reply she shrugged it off. He must have not heard her. While the man looked in his truck she opened her purse and dug down for her license. She heard his footsteps walk around the truck and towards her. Once she found her license she pulled it out. "There it is. I can hardly find anything in this purse." Looking up she saw the man with a mask over his face.

"Hello Elaine." The familiar voice greeted her. "Long time no see."

She gasped and moved back but it was too late. She felt a hit on her head and her whole world went black. The last thing she heard was _his _laughter.

_Rorschach, June 17__th__ 1985:_

He walked towards the familiar psychology building. Sure she told him that she was getting her car today but something just didn't feel right to him. There was nothing strange about the drop off being at her work place but he didn't know. That ring that she told him about today was just suspicious to him. Why would the Organization give everyone matching rings if they knew the possibility of fatalities? And that ruby, it looked strange. The fact that when the light shown in it you couldn't see through it. That's when he saw the truck leave the building, still hauling a car which he guessed was hers. In the next second the female worker rushed out and yelled something at the truck. He broke into a fast walk at that moment towards the building. Once he reached the woman she was dialing a number on her phone.

A gasp came out of Rebecca's lips as she saw Rorschach walk up to her.

"What just happened?"

Rebecca gulped and strutted out the situation. "t-the tow c-company, t-they kidnapped Elaine."

_Shit. _"Did you see the men who took her?"

"No. Just the t-truck driving away."

_This isn't good. _"I need your car."

"My car?"

"I need your car." He repeated more roughly.

"Okay!" She quickly placed her hand inside her pocket and pulled out her keys.

Quickly taking the keys he quickly moved to the only car in the lot.

"Should I call the police?" She called out to him.

"I wouldn't." He answered as he got into the car, turned it on and drove right over the speed bump and the sidewalk.

He tracked down the truck and followed it, just like he did the first time. This time he was going to stop the car before it reached its destination. He pushed down on the gas and the car moved faster. He maneuvered around the traffic. He got right beside the driver's side of the truck. Looking at the driver, he wore a mask. This proved that the Organization is behind this. _They somehow must have fixed the gun for what other reason would they need her? _His hand turned the steering wheel and the car rammed into the side of the truck.

The driver looked at the car to his left. He quickly recognized the driver as Rorschach. _So he wants to play rough does he?_ The man thought before rammed back into the car. The ramming continued for quite a while until the truck rammed into the car so hard that it was pushed into the oncoming traffic.

Rorschach maneuvered his way through the traffic. Every time he tried to get onto the other lane the truck would take the spot and then move back towards the other lane. Obviously taunting him. This angered Rorschach. He was about to turned successfully into the right lane only to notice that the truck turned to the right at the last light. _Damn. _Rorschach did a doughnut and went onto the adjacent lanes. Ramming a red light he turned onto the same street.

The truck rushed down the street. In about 10 minutes time the truck reached a warehouse. The warehouse gate opened immediately to the truck. The truck parked in front of the door. The driver got out of the car and walked around to the other side. He opened the door to reveal an unconscious Elaine.

"So sorry if you accommodations were uncomfortable Mind Reader." He laughed as he took the woman and literally dragged her out of the vehicle and into the building.

Rorschach passed by the warehouse and immediately turned into a store meters away from the gate. He turned off the car and got out. Walking away from the car her went towards the chain linked fence that separated the warehouse with the store. Looking through the vines that climbed up the fence he saw guards- who were not wearing masks- surviving the area. Looking closer at the guards he saw that they all had one type of gun. Now looking at the warehouse there was a covered up button that was near the entrance of the building. Probably an alarm system that was wrongly placed. This should be easy.

_Inside the warehouse:_

Elaine felt herself being hoisted up. Her back was pressed against a wall while her wrists were being placed together and then held together by something cold. She felt the hands leave her body as she hung by her wrists on a wall. Opening her eyes she realized that she was being held captive by iron cuffs that were attached to the wall behind her. Not only was that but the floor below her feet actually a few steps up from the other floor level. The gun was before her and it looked fixed, save the dents that were in the plating. The computer was in front of the gun and before her was her kidnapper. She struggled to get her hands out of the cuffs.

"I wouldn't try that. Your hands could get ripped off." The man before her warned.

"It'd be better than staying up here."

The man shrugged. "It's your hands." He walked over to the gun, his back turned to her. While placing his hand on the computer he said, "Magnificent. When it's powered the government will see they should have never closed down this organization."

"What's in it for you, _Soren_?"

The man turned around to face her, his smile visible from behind his mask. "How long did you know?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"From the moment I heard your voice you sick bastard."

He laughed; a sound she still hates to this day. "Then I guess I won't need my mask anymore." Taking his hand he pulled up his mask revealing a brunette haired man with brown eyes and a smirk on his face.

Her breathing intensified as she read his mind. Suddenly she yelled. "NO!!"

His laughter increased in volume. "That's right Elaine darling. I haven't stopped thinking about that night." He started walking over to her. "I might just want to do that again."

"No. I won't let you."

"Hm… let's test that shall we?" He reached and before he did anything he looked at her hands. "You still have the ring. Lookie here," He raised his right hand to reveal the same ring on his ring finger. "So do I."

She groaned. Of course she knew he had it. She read it in his mind. He even wondered if she still had it.

"You know… I wondered---"

"If I still had it I know."

"Hm… Gotten a little crude my dear." Her eyes narrowed at him. "But let's not talk about that now." His hand went up and grasped her chin. "Let's talk about what you and I can become." His face went near hers, his breath like poison to her.

"I will never become yours."

"Not without a little of persuasion you won't." His face went closer to hers.

"No." She pulled her head away but his hand held her head steady.

"Your mine." He whispered as his mouth hit hers. She groaned and tried desperately to move her head away. His tongue slid over her lips, trying their way into her mouth. Memories of that godforsaken night flashed through her head. _No. That isn't going to happen again. _She decided as she opened her mouth and bit down hard on his tongue. He yelled and let go of her chin. Backing up he cursed at her. She worked up saliva in her mouth and then she spat at the ground near his feet.

"Fuck you."

"You bitch!" He went up and slapped her hard on her left cheek. "Don't you even try to convince yourself that you didn't enjoy it! You did alright! Your moans of pleasure mixing in with mines of lust are everything that goes against what you are trying so hard to tell yourself! The only reason you hate it so much was the fact that it was a trick to get you into the Organization. Did you know that you were the only one of the girls to get that treatment? It was because I actually _liked _you!"

She panted heavily. His thoughts explained the rest. Her asking for his help in subjects, their outings they went on together, every second they spent together. He _did _like her. Maybe even _loved _her. "Too bad. You fucked it up."

His hands went into fists. "You are going to help me in this, and there is nothing you or anyone can say about it!"

Rorschach stepped out from behind a pillar. "Want to bet?"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. Review please and I know my Rorschach is a little OCC, it's just really hard to write a love story about him the way he is. You try writing one. Find out for yourself.


	10. Redemption

Chapter 10.

* * *

Elaine felt ecstatic. She didn't think anyone would find her. And for some strange reason the back of her mind told her that she'd rather prefer Rorschach than the cops. _Yea… Then I'll have to be interrogated about the Organization and then god knows what will happen when they label me as a super-freak. _Elaine agreed. _Actually… _The back of her mind started. _I just rather prefer Rorschach. _

"Well if it isn't Rorschach." Soren said as he walked away from Elaine. "That tassel of ours with the cars, very interesting. In fact---"

"Why don't you shut up?" Rorschach interrupted.

Soren shrugged. "Alright." He turned his back onto him. A clapping sound was heard and the doors on each side of the room opened. Men all wearing masks ran out towards Rorschach.

"Great." Rorschach muttered as he started fighting with the oncoming men.

Elaine watched helplessly. But her attention to the fight was redirected when something was placed on her head. She looked at Soren's face. His attention turned onto the hat-like device on her head. She looked up with her eyes but couldn't see anything.

"Don't worry Elaine." Soren walked up to her holding a mirror. "I'll let you see."

Looking into the mirror she saw that it was some sort of metal hat with wires running up from the top of it. Of course her curiosity trumped her anger. "What are the wires for?"

"Just for a small shock. It won't hurt, for me at least." He turned and walked away.

Elaine moved her head to look up. She followed the wires, the end of the wires leading towards the gun and the beginning of the wires leading to a generator of some sorts. "What are you going to do to me?"

"As I said before, just a small shock."

"Why?"

With a small laugh behind his voice he replied, "Well _something _has to power the telethapy gun."

Elaine shook her head. "You're mad."

"So glad you noticed." Soren looked over to Rorschach. "He's putting up a good fight isn't he?" She followed his gaze towards Rorschach. "Too bad this will all be for not."

While Rorschach was distracted two huge men- what Elaine guessed was at least 6' 7'' and weighed 340 or higher- went behind him and took his arms rendering captured to these men. Of course he put up a struggle with kicks to the shin and other parts but the men wouldn't budge. One of the smaller men then went in front of Rorschach, blocking Elaine's line of sight.

"How does it feel Rorschach?" Soren started. "To be late for a rescue?"

"I'm not late."

"Oh but you are. This will be the last time you see Elaine here, it's only appropriate that she looked at your _true _face."

"No! My face!" He struggled even more. The small man took a hold of him mask.

Elaine had to do something. Sure she wanted to see his face but not if he didn't want to. "Soren! Stop!"

"I'm only doing what you want Elaine. Your curiosity is bound to hype up at the mere mention of his memories and thoughts."

"Damn you Soren! Damn you!"

"You're only mad because it's true."

At that moment the mask was removed and tossed away. A hiss came from Rorschach; he dropped his head, trying hard to hide away his true face. The man got out of the way. Elaine on the other hand refused to look over in that direction, for his sake.

"Go on Elaine. Go feed your curiosity."

She stared at him. Oh how she wanted to choke the life out of him.

"Do it damn it!" He rushed over, roughly placed his hand on her chin and forced her head over to Rorschach's direction. The same man who removed his mask went over and pulled his face up by his hair. That was when she entered his mind.

His name; Walter Kovacs, an abusive, uncaring mother who worked as a prostitute, taunts from kids, his school life, and his job as a garment worker everything. The case Blaire Roche 10 years back, his thoughts about psychologists, everything opened up for her. Then came on his thoughts of what was going on right now.

_She'll see a psychotic killer. _

_My scars, my past, my life._

_She will become just like _them. _The citizens who see me as a monster._

The thoughts raged on. All with the same feel to it. She couldn't take it anymore. These thoughts. She quickly shook her head at him. "My thoughts about you won't change." She told him. With that his thoughts went blank. He thought nothing of that statement. "I swear it."

"Okay this is touching… not." Soren spoke. "Are you ready Elaine sweetheart?"

Moving her head away she glared at the man. "No I am not ready and I am not and never will be your _sweetheart _so shove that comment up your ass."

All he did was laugh. "Too bad _sweetheart._" He singled a man on the computer. With a nod the man clicked on the computer. With a push of a button the generator started rumbling. The sound of electricity bolted through the whole room. Then suddenly she screamed as the electricity pushed through her brain.

"Elaine!" Rorschach called out.

Her body lifted up and away from the wall, her screams echoing throughout the building.

"Uh… Sir?" The man at the computer spoke.

"What?!" Soren roughly asked.

"It's going to blow!"

"What?!" He repeated as him men started scattering across the room. The two men holding Rorschach stayed put but showed signs of fear on their faces. Her screams snapped Soren out of his little stand-still moment. "How much more power do we need?!"

"About 15 decibels but it'll---"

"No! I need this powered." He looked over to the screaming Elaine. "Hold out for me."

The two strong men then chickened out. Releasing Rorschach they ran off. Rorschach took the opportunity to immediately pick up a gun. Cocking it, he aimed it towards the distracted Soren.

Soren watched Elaine but all of a sudden she stopped screaming, her body fell back against the wall. Soren had a bad feeling in his gut. He ran over to the now empty computer. The generator stopped running and the iron cuffs opened releasing Elaine onto the floor. Soren rushed over and took the woman in his arms. "Elaine!" He lifted himself and Elaine onto their feet, his back turned to Rorschach. "Elaine!"

Gun shots opened up, bullets hitting Soren in the back. His body twitched with every new bullet that went into his back. When the firing stopped Soren's hands slipped off Elaine's shoulders as he fell back to the ground.

Elaine who was faking the whole time tried to balance herself on her feet. Breathing heavily she looked over to Rorschach who still had the gun in hand. Ignoring all the thought about what he just saw and his confusion about the way Soren had acted, she ran quickly to him and engulfed him in a hug. She then broke out crying for she was only acting brave, inside she was scared stiff. She really didn't care that her tears were soaking his cloak; she just really needed to let her emotions run.

Rorschach on the other hand didn't know what to do in this type of situation. He was still in fact confused about what the man named Soren did. He was the cause of her pain and yet he was the one to break. True he did get worried when she stopped screaming but knew that he had to stop the man responsible at any cost. She was still crying on his chest, her arms wrapped around his body tightly as if she didn't want to let go. Rorschach suddenly had the urge to drop the gun and wrap his arms around her. He did.

_Le'Fonte Psychology, September 23, 1985:_

Elaine was sitting in her office doing a report on the successful case of Andrea and her family. True it took longer than she had expected but ever since the 'small shock' her mind reading capabilities lessened. She was still the best psychologist anyone could ever have- or at least that's what her patients and employees tell her- and her life was back on track again but there was a big change in her life. One that she was happy with.

Rebecca knocked on the open door. "He's here to see you again boss."

Elaine smiled. "Alright. Send him in."

Rebecca backed out of the way and Rorschach- or to Elaine 'Walter'- came in.

"I'd really wish you'd stop saying that." He closed the door behind him. "It makes me sound like I'm one of your patients."

"Oh but you are, secretly." She stood up and walked towards him. "How's life?"

He only said, "Hm."

"I thought we got over the one word answers." She said as she lifted the bottom part of his mask and leaned in to give him a small peck on the lips.

"Hm." He repeated as his smirk came across at one end of his lips.

"Ugh… you are a work in progress." She turned and walked back to her desk.

"But you are getting through to me."

"That's because I have my powers and because I know you better than you know yourself." She looked at him.

"You don't know _everything._" He pulled out a small box.

Her mouth literally dropped. A present. She would have never guessed. _And neither did I. Wow. _The back of her mind stated. He walked over to her and handed her the box. She took it with a gentle hand, afraid that it wasn't real. She pulled off the top to see an eye mask with a black dot in between the eyes. "It's---"

"A mask made out of the same material as mines."

She started welling up as she pulled it out of the box. "Look at it." She started sniffling.

He took the box away from her. "Try it on."

She nodded as she walked over to the mirror in her office. Moving her hair away from her face she placed the mask on her eyed. The black spot changed into many different spots. She suddenly felt really giddy. Her smile widened as she silently laughed to herself. "Now I look like an anti-hero."

"You know that saying right?"

She looked at him. "What saying?"

"'Every great anti-hero needs to have a sidekick.'"

She laughed and went over to hug him. "Yea, you can be my sidekick."

"_Your _sidekick?" He backed away from the hug, a true smile on his face.

"We all know that _I'm _the better anti-hero."

"You haven't even gone out on the streets as the Mind Reader."

"So?"

"…"

"I'm just kidding. Of course I'll be your sidekick. Besides, this should help you with your social issues."

"… Oh thanks."

Elaine laughed as she leaned onto her desk.

Rorschach's Journal, September 23, 1985;

With each passing day I feel like I am changing for the better. For _her_. But not only for her but for myself as well. She _does_ know me more than I know myself and I am relying on her to help me know myself. Someday I will know myself and I will become stronger all with her help. I love her. I truly do. I love. Many people thought it would never happen, even I did not believe I could love, by she is my proof, everyone's proof. Walter Kovacs who many thought was dead inside of me is very much alive. This case of Elaine Le'Fonte has proved to be more than just a case. It has been my redemption.

* * *

FINISHED! I might have an epilogue, I might not. If you want one just tell me, if not, same thing just tell me.


	11. A Rewrite in the Midsts

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE; NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER: **_I HAVE DECIDED TO REWRITE THIS STORY AND REUPLOAD IT AS A SEPARATE FANFICTION. IT'LL BE CALLED "RORSCHACH'S REDEMPTION REWRITE" EXCEPT WITHOUT ALL THE CAPS. IT'LL BE THE EXACT SAME STORY JUST BETTER WRITING SKILLS AS I WILL REPEAT AGAIN IN THE ACTUAL REWRITE ITSELF.

I IMPLOR YOU THAT IF YOU HAVE READ THIS VERSION THAT YOU READ THE OTHER AND JUST GIVE ME A COMPARISON BETWEEN THE TWO. I WILL EVENTUALLY BE REMOVING THIS STORY ONCE THE REWRITE IS FINISHED (MOST LIKELY, NO POINT HAVING TWO OF THE SAME STORIES UP AT THE SAME TIME).

I'M BETTING THAT THE REWRITE WILL BE BETTER SINCE I HAVE GOTTEN MORE INTO DETAIL AND TOOK MY TIME WITH THE PLOTLINE THIS TIME (THE 1ST CHAPTER'S ALREADY DONE SO I KNOW THAT THIS IS TRUE). PLEASE DO ME THE HONOR AND READING THE REWRITE FOR ME. THANKS.


End file.
